alpha and omga the savior of the packs
by terix the omega
Summary: this is a story about a wolf known as terix stopping the tyranny of the lonewolves And A great Demon wolf SET plus he needs to find out how to stop a war between heaven and hell with the help of friends some are well known while others are just as new disclaimer i do not own any alpha and omga characters i only own the ocs in it warning there will be lemons in it in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in Jasper Park, Canada, a wolf with a silver coat is running through getting chased by a bunch of lone wolves.

"Don't these wolves ever quit?" said the silver wolf known as Terix, as he's still running getting chased by the lone wolves.

"GET HIM HE KNOWS OUR SECRET!" Snarls the head of the group that is chasing Terix.

"Oh no they're gonna get me. Hmm..." He beings to think as he sees a group of four wolves Humphry, Kate, Lilly, and Garth runs past them as the four looks at him then at the direction and they see the lone wolves as they start snarling. The pack of lone wolves separate into two groups, one half runs after terix and the other half fight the four wolves.

"Crap crap crap leave me alone why dontcha." terix says as he runs and jumps off a tree, and grabs a branch and slingshots himself upward onto a cliff.

"WHERE DID HE GO!?" snarls one of the lone wolves.

"Lets go well get him later." the leader says as the pack of lone wolves leave the area.

A golden blond wolf with sapphire eyes walks out behind him "follow me."

Terix looks at her as she is beautiful in his eyes. "ok but quick question, who are you?"

"My name is Rose now come on."runs a head of him.

Terix looks at her nods and follows her. "Thank you Rose my name is Terix. I'm new here."

"I can tell terix." Rose says as she takes him to an abandon cave."now stay here till i come back got it."

"Ok Rose thank you" Terix says as he lays down. Runs off and meets up with the rest of the lone wolves.

"Any luck finding him wimps" The lone wolves look at her.

"No ma'am we couldn't catch him" They say that with their heads hung in disappointment.

"Morons how could he get away from you!" She snarls at them.

The lone wolves cower at her anger. "we're sorry but he just vanished."

HOW CAN HE CAN YOU SMELL HIM OR CAN'T YOU OR DO I HAVE TO RIP OFF UR NOSES SO U CAN SMELL HIM!?" The lone wolves start whimpering at her anger.

"we're sorry but somehow he blended in when he slingshotted off a tree."

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR get back to the others i'll deal with all of u later got it" She yells at them the anger flaring in her eyes. The lone wolves cower at her wrath and all head out to the others like she said. She heads back to the cave. "Its clear u can head out now and if u don't mind me asking y were u being chased?"

Terix stands up and looks her in the eyes."They were attacking an innocent wolf pup and i stood up for the innocent wolf and that really pissed them off."

She looks away."Oh i see then do you know why they were doing it."

Terix looks at her. "Because they probably wanted to Damn lone wolves!"

"You should be going now, our paths never meet again." She said looking away from Terix.

Terix looks at her with sad eyes. "What why not Rose whats wrong?"

"It's nothing Terix i have to get going." She turns around to get one last look at him before she takes off.

Terix looks down at the ground as he walks out as the innocent wolf that the lone wolves were beating up on as she walks up to him. "thank you my name is Fina." she says that as shes a pure white wolf with ocean blue eyes.

Terix looks at her. "Don't mention it my name is Terix. Can you tell me why they were beating up on you Fina?"

Fina looks down at the ground. "its because i insulted their female leader."

Rose meets up with the other lone wolfs." GGGGGGrrrrr you assholes really did it this time if i had a mate your all be dead now got it"

One of the lone wolves spoke up. "Good thing for us your single then."

"GGGRRRRR." She attacks the wolf and beats them to near death."Now let that be a warning to you and I heard you attacked a wolf pup why was that?"

The beaten down wolf coughs up. " she insulted you mam and insulted us."

She looks at the wolf "Oh really now what did the pup say hmmmm."

The beaten down wolf coughs up again. "She called you an arrogant cruel violent she wolf And she called us followers of a vicious she demon wolf."

She glares at them angrily making him whimper. "She was a young pup how would she know hhmmmm."

A female member of the pack speaks up. "Hes telling you the truth ma'am she did say that. You know I wouldn't lie to you Rose. Everything this stupid wolf said is the truth."

"Really now then i'll go meet this pup myself then."

The female wolf looks at her "Ok mam ill take charge while your gone."

"thank you" head off to find the pup.

When she finds the pup she sees the pup is talking to Terix. "Oh no." She hides behind a tree.

"What is he doing here" Terix's eyes sharpen as he can smell her scent as he tells Fina to get behind him as she does.

"Come out i know your here."

"uh hi again Terix." comes out from behind the tree.

Terix's eyes return to normal. "Hey Rose. Fina come out meet Rose."

Fina walks out from behind him. "Hello i'm Fina."

" uh hi I'm rose. so this is the pup u saved Terix"

Terix's eyes look at Fina. "Yes this is Rose this is the pup i saved."

"I see I was able to get info from a lone wolf pack member. Fina why did you say thoughts thing about there leader and them?"

Fina looks at her. "Yes i did because its true."

"How do you know that its true." Fina looks at her.

"Because she murdered my family and her henchmen tried to force their will on me trying to break me!"

"Oh I see well they have a new leader now. She might be all that bad what did there other leader look like?" Fina looks at her with eyes that are trying to say something. "She had white and blond fur with red eyes."

"Did she now." Rose thought to her self." Dang mother's at it again."

**Well guys that's all she wrote for this chapter in the next chapter well continue where we left off i'd like to thank three special people for the helping me out with this story sexygenius101, HiddenAce12 and The Pack. Well I hope you guys enjoy and remember to always have fun reading stories.**


	2. Chapter 2 oh no

**A/N: Hey guys this is dara fan 363 with a new exciting chapter of the journey of Terix sorry it took so long but my uncle's dog died so I was out burying it but now I'm back and ready to see your guys reviews and I hope you guys and girls enjoy my new chapter.**

Where we last left off, our wolves Terix, Fina and Rose all met and some stuff happened between the lone wolves and their master and now we have found out that it was a specific set of lone wolves led by a white and blond haired wolf with red eyes. and this chapter will reveal who this is.

Terix looks at Fina, then at Rose. "Rose is something wrong?"

"Its nothing you need to worry about I have to go now."She said looking away from him.

Terix looks down in disappointment. "Rose what is it? I think of you as an ally, now please I'll understand please tell me whats going on."

"Truth be told the wolf that killed Fina's family was my... mother." She said with a sorrowful look on her face, as she pawed at the ground.

Terix looks at her with a forgiving look, as he brushes her side. "Your mother did this. Tell me the truth Rose the day we met. What were you doing up on that cliff?"

"I... was... I... was following you from above Terix." She said blushing.

Terix looks at her with a piercing gaze. "Why were you following me were you stalking me, or is there more to it Rose?."

"You can call it stalking for now Terix. Can we get off of that topic please?" She said pawing at the ground.

Terix looks at her. "Please Rose I must know. Otherwise more innocent wolf pups could get hurt."

"I'm the leader to the lone wolfs that attacked Fina and you Terix. I have to go now." She turns around.

Terix looks at her with hurt eyes. "Rose why?"

"I'm sorry Terix bye." she runs off crying.

Terix looks at Fina. "Stay here I'll come back." Fina looks at him. "Got it." Terix nods his head, and takes off behind Rose to find her and comfort her. While he's running he hears her crying by the pond as he walks up behind her and rubs her back. "Please stop crying Rose. You helped me and Fina by giving us that info. I forgive you."

"Still I didn't want you to know Terix." She said still crying.

Terix looks at her with questioning eyes. "Hey why don't I help you. I will join the lone wolves as an act but still one part of the act will be real I do love you." He says with an optimistic smile. "We can get the lone wolves to help this poor pup find a new home and they can help us take down the murderer."

"What you do but you barely know me Terix." She says with a shocked voice.

Terix looks at her. "I know but I just get this feeling around you that you'll always help those in need, you just need some guidance."

"Really Terix?" She looks at him in the eyes.

Terix looks into her eyes. "Yes Rose really."

"Thanks Terix but...?" She looks away from him.

Terix rubs his head against hers. "What is it?"

"If you really want to join you'll see a different me and I don't want you to see that ok Terix."

Terix looks at her with confident eyes. "I used to be part of a lone wolf group I know the rules the group I belonged to was your mom's sister."

She looks at him."You belonged to my aunt's group. What happened to get you kicked out?"

Terix looks at her with a smile. "I didn't get kicked out, I left when I found out what she was doing to innocent wolves with her group. Plus I attacked her and did the same thing I saw her do to a pup, I clawed her right eye."

"Terix we're suppose to do those things. I hate it but we have to do it." she starts to cry

Terix wipes away her tears with his paw. "Trust me we are going to do an over haul. When I join your group as your mate we will not attack innocent wolves, but instead we will protect them from other lone wolf packs."

She looks at him with shocked eyes. "Really Terix you would do that with me?"

Terix leans in and kisses Rose in the lips. The two shared the blissful moment for awhile until Terix breaks it. "Yes I will Rose only if you will allow it." He tells her.

She looks at him in agreement. "Ok Terix, but what about Fina?"

Terix looks at her with confident eyes. "We'll help her get into the western and eastern united pack. Then we will break our plan into action."

She looks at him and nods in agreement. "Ok Terix lets go."

Terix kisses her, and takes off to get Fina, Rose followed.

Rose blushes from his kiss."Mmmmm, snap out of it!" She tells herself.

Terix smiles at the sight of seeing her blush. "Ok, lets do this."

She nods in agreement. "Ok lets go Terix."

Terix takes off as fast as he could since he was the son of an Alpha and an Omega. His sister was the Alpha while he was the Omega. As a fast fun loving Omega, he was faster than most Alphas. "Come on Rose." His voice echoed out.

"Wait up Terix." She tries to keep up with him.

Terix looks behind him as hes still taking off, as he takes a U-turn and circles around her and still takes off ahead of her. "Comon slowpoke."

"Gggrrrrr stop that." Catches up to him and bites his tail

Terix yelps in pain. "Owwwwwwwww, can you please not do that Rose.?"

"Then stop showing off terix who r u trying to impress huh." She gives him a kiss then run ahead of him.

Terix keeps running and crashes into a tree, when he realized what she did. "wait hold up?" Takes off at top speed and jumps off a tree, and crashes into her down a hill. When they finish bouncing down the hill he lands on his back and, she lands lands on top of him.

"Whoa really! Terix was that necessary gees." She says getting off of him while blushing.

Terix rolls over onto his stomach, and gets up stretching. "You know your pretty heavy for some one your size." He says while he cracks his back.

"Shut up I am not I barely eat anything." She says while looking away from him.

Terix walks up in front of her facing her. "I'm kidding Rose please don't take any offense to it."

She looks at him with questioning eyes. "Really Terix? We have to get going before my group becomes restless."

Terix nods in agreement. "I agree lets head out."

"Ok Terix lets go." runs a head of him.

Terix follows her closely.

* * *

page break

On the other side of Jasper park. A group of wolves were arguing with each other over their missing comrade. "Where are you bro?" Says a black coated with a silver tipped tail. A white and blond haired female with red eyes and a scar crossed her right eye comes up the hill snarling, as the other wolves start whimpering in fear. "LISTEN UP WE HAVE A TRAITOR, AND WE WILL SHOW HIM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOME ONE BETRAYS US!" she snarled with fiercer eyes. "BRING ME THE TRAITOR TERIX!" she looks at them. "NOW!" All the wolves take off to hunt down Terix all of them afraid if they fail that their leader will kill them.

The lone wolves start hunting all over for the traitor, as the wolf that looks like Lilly but black haired and a silver tipped tail with sapphire blue eyes. "Brother stay safe please." She says while hunting for Terix with the others. While with our innocent pup Fina she found the western territory Humphry and Kate. "Hello." Humphry and Kate look at her. "Hello who are you little one?" Fina looks at them with eyes that are saying help me. "I'm Fina and i need help from lone wolves." Humphry and Kate look at each other and back at her. "First lets get you some rest then you can explain." Fina looks at them and smiles. "Thank you." Humphry and Kate take her to an empty den and drops her off with some food so she can eat. Then they leave so she can rest in private.

* * *

** end of chapter two**

**Well i hope you guys like this chapter and id like to thank my fiancee and my best friend for helping me Hiddenace12 and Sexygenius101 for all the help and other friends the Pack and Cutest omega as well you guys i really love your stories and they are a great inspiration to my writing thank you all. So i will see you wolves next time with the next chapter this is Darafan363 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 the inner demon

chapter 3 the calm before the storm

It was a clear night not a cloud in the sky with the moon shining brightly with the starts twinkling faintly in the horizon. while Fina was sleeping she has a dream of past events when her family was still alive till the day they were murdered.

* * *

** flashback**

Fina is running around with her mom and her dad. "Mommy comon i know you can catch me."Oh yeah." chuckles the mom as she flips over her startling Fina while her dad grabs Fina. "Caught You." Fina's dad said while hugging her. "What did you say. we couldn't catch you Fina." mom says as she is about to hit fina with her paw but pats her on the head."Your it." Fina giggled loudly. "Ok ok ok let me go daddy please." "Ok dear let her go now."Mom says to the father. The father hugs Fina and releases her. "Ok Fina me and your mother are going hunting you stay here and stay safe." "But dad i want to come along this time."Fina said to her father. "No Fina maybe next time." Said her father. "But but but dad please you promised me that i could go this time." Fina said to her father. "But I said that you can't go sweetie." The mom says to her."Mom please I'll stay out of dad and yours's way." Fina said to her mother. "No sweetie go play with your friends. How about that nice omega Ruby and her parents?" The mom asked with curiosity. "No mom i want to stay with you and dad." Fina said with a tear in her eye. "Fina listen to your mother." The father said with a serious tone.

"But fine I'll stay here ok happy now." She said with an angry tone in her voice. "Fina watch that tone got it young lady." Says the mother yelling at her. "Or what mom what will u do huh." Fina said mocking her mother. "This." Grabs Fina by the scruff of the neck lays her down, as the father lifts up her tail as the mother holds it up for him as the father paddles her with a branch each hit making a loud thwack or Snap sound as it continues for 15 minutes. "Ok dear thats enough." she says releasing Fina. "Fina your grounded." "I hate you mom and dad." She run off crying.

**end of flash back**

* * *

"Geez Rose how much farther till we get there?" Terix complained. "We should be near by now. Where are they?" Rose said. She hears snarling of wolves as she hears her aunts voice. "WHERE IS HE!" Terix looks down at the ground. "Oh no shes here." " Go hide Terix until i come get you got it." Rose goes to meet her aunt. "Well well look at what the mountain lion dragged in. Why are you here?" She said to her aunt. "I'm looking for the traitor. You haven't seen him have you Rosie?" She said baring her fangs. Rose bares her fangs back."Sorry but no you old hag." "Really then whos that at the mountain top?" She said smiling. "Who are you talking about i don's see any one. You must be going blind hag." Rose said. "Oh really hello traitor." She says looking up at Terix.  
Terix jumps off a cliff as his eyes change from green to a demonic blue as he grabs one of the aunts minions and slams them into another minion. "Hello bitch." Terix what did i say?" She asks him. "You were helping him the whole time? YOu TRAITOR!"  
Terix snarls and punches her. "_**You want to talk about being a traitor. you betrayed your own species!"**_  
"Yeah your one to talk aunty." Rose walks up to Terix and stands by his side.  
"Your both serious then fine and Terix you'll make a good head alpha." Walks off with her pack.  
" What really what just happened here?" Rose said confused.  
Terix looks surprised as his eyes go back to a grassy green. "I think that was a test Rose. One of the pack members look at her. "Who the hell is this guy?"  
"This is Terix my new mate and new leader of the pack." She said to the pack. The pack looks in surprise as a loudmouth speaks up. "Hes supposed to be our new leader with you. He doesnt look like the leading type hes weak, a pushover, a PUSSY!"  
"Terix prove him wrong." she said as she nuzzles Terix.  
"Ok babe. Walks up to him as the loudmouth bites at him, as he crouches and leg sweeps the guy and slams his front paws onto the wolf's neck slamming him muzzle first into a rock shattering three of his fangs and cutting his head open. "get cleaned off and give me thirty laps around the entire park NOW." He says as his eyes flash from green to blue then back to green as he takes his place by his mate as he kisses her.  
"Now anyone still think like that about my new mate." She said to the rest of the pack.  
The rest of the pack howls in agreement and welcomes Terix as part of the pack as their new king. "TERIX TERIX HOORAH!" Terix smiles as he hears this.  
"Good job Terix." She says as she kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks babe." He says as he accepts it. "I will not let you down."  
"You better not or your in for it if you do Terix." She says as she heads for her den.  
Terix smiles as he follows her in. "Got it babe." Says that as he sits beside her as he rubs her back.  
"Awe right there." She says as he hits a really tense spot in her back.  
Terix smiles as he puts more pressure into it as he relieves all the tension in her back. "Better babe?"  
"Ooooh yes much better." She says as she looks at him. "Would you like me to relieve all the tension in your body?"  
Terix hears and his jaw drops. "We just got together. Shouldn't we wait before we do that?"  
Rose blushes beet red."Um um um I didn't mean it that way."  
Terix starts laughing. "i know that i was messing with you i know you want to give me a massage go right ahead." Lays on his back.  
"Not cool Terix." She goes behind him but instead of going gentle she starts rough.  
"Ayyyeeee chihuahua that hurts." he says wincing in pain.  
She keeps going at it."Well now let this be a lesson to you."  
"Ok ok ok please go gentle." he says still wincing.  
"Fine I"ll go gentle but on one condition. You never joke like that again." She says as she goes gentle.

* * *

**WELL THATS ALL SHE WROTE FOR THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU OTHER PACK MEMBERS LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR I STILL HAVE MORE TO LEARN I KNOW BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY AND KEEP READING IT WILL GET SPICY REAL SOON TRUST ME ME AND MY WIFE ARE WORKING ON THIS AS A COUPLES PROJECT BUT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY TERIXS EYES CHANGE FROM GREEN TO A DEMONIC BLUE YOULL HAVE TO KEEP READING. AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT FINAS PAST KEEP READING.**


	4. Chapter 4 the maniacal plan

**Here is chapter 4 of my epic story sorry it took so long but i was moving so it took me longer to write this so i hope you enjoy it.**

The time of the storm

When we last left off our mates Terix and Rose were having a good time knowing eachother as they were giving each other massages.

When they hear a huge roar of thunder as the storm starts rolling in as their inside as rain and lightening are lighting the whole park and the rain is dowsing every thing in the park. as a huge blast of lightening strikes near the den as it makes both of them jump out of their fur as terix is holding Rose tightly and same for Rose holding Terix. As the western and eastern united pack take off for shelter as Fina is inside her den near the back cause she is scared of the sound thunder makes as a huge burst of lightening lights up the cave as theirs a gray fox with orange spots as the cavern darkens his eyes are still showing. and when another burst of lightening lights up the den hes gone. Fina is still scared. "What was a fox doing here?"

Back to our main couple as Rose is cuddling up to Terix. "Terix I'm nervous. What if mom tries to get you?" Terix looks ahead and smiles. "I'd love to see her try to attack me with you around Rose." Rose looks at him as she nuzzles him. "i hope your right Terix she is alot worse than my aunt." Terix smiles as he looks her in the eyes. "More fun for me then right.?" Rose smiles. "Right babe." Terix looks his head at her and blushes. "night babe." kisses her as they fall asleep.  
Back at Scaria's pack an onyx black wolf with glistening silver eyes is walking around as Zireca walks past him as he stops. "Who is that beautiful wolf?" Trent thought to himself as he saw Zireca walk past him as she takes off after a hare leaving him there staring at her.

Zireca comes back with a dead hare in her mouth with the blood dripping down her muzzle making her look like a blood soaked angel in his eyes. Trent looks at her as his jaw drops at her beauty as she walks up and puts the hare infront of him and takes off to go catch another as hes still staring. A few minutes later she returns but this time she is more blood soaked as shes carrying 15 dead hares on her back the blood soaking her fur as she places them down infront of trent as she looks at him. "Well Trent that settles this hunt for now, and we have the rest of the day off so what should we do?" "hmmmm well weve been together fore a year why dont we marry?" asked trent watching her fur drip blood from the hares. "I know let me clean off and we'll do something Trent." Zireca said in a seductive voice as she walked to the river to clean off. "Trent waits in there den for her return. "I wonder what Reca meant by that statement."

Zireca is in the bathtub falls washing off all of the blood as she sees the united packs of northern and southern arguing with eachother as she gets an idea. "Hhhhhhhmmmm ah hah ill let him take down these two packs. As a test of our love to see how much he wants it after i give him a taste." She planned maniacally to wipe out the northern and southern packs. "Aha its time," Hops out of the water and shakes off drying off her midnight black fur and silver tipped tail and seafoam green eyes as they change to a dark green as she walks back to their den. Trent is awake still pondering when she pokes him on the shoulder. "Trent are you ready to have some fun?" She asked in a seductive voice really catching his attention.  
Trent looks at her as his jaw drops. "Are you serious about this Reca?"  
Zireca looks at him and smiles in a seductive way. "Yes I am my black demon." She says as she kisses him.

* * *

**This is the beginning of the lemon skip past if you dont want to read it dont worry you wont miss any important story line.**

They kissed passionately as their tongues entered each  
others mouths. Their tongues danced as they mixed saliva  
enjoying the taste. They kissed for another few minutes  
then pulled away. Trent kissed her neck and slowly slid  
his tongue down her stomach, teasing each of Zireca's  
nipples. She gave out soft moans as he got closer to her  
virgin slit. He started to get really excited as his  
wolfhood began to slid out, now wanting to please Zireca  
the best way he could. Ian looked up into her beautiful  
eyes to make sure she was ready. She gave a nod  
confirming to move on. So Trent gave her entrance a small  
like from the bottom to top. Zireca shuttered at the  
feeling, letting Trent know that she liked it. He gave it  
another lick and Zireca moaned in pleasure as she  
couldn't keep it in her from how good it felt.

"Ohh, that feels so good keep going", Zireca moaned.  
Trent began to lick faster as he then stuck his tongue  
in, licking her sensitive walls and loving the taste of  
her juices. Zireca moaned in pleasure as he continued to  
lick her insides, giving her the best feelings she's ever  
had.

"Ahh, Trent don't ever stop", Zireca moaned as Trent  
stuck his tongue in more reaching as deep as he could to  
give her as much joy possible. Zireca started to moan  
louder, as she starts shaking, getting closer and closer  
to her climax. Trent continued the process, licking  
everywhere his tongue could reach and slapping up all the  
juices that leaked out of her opening.

"Trent, I'm about to cum", Zireca warned him while her  
body is shaking more and more due to the build up of  
pleasure in her body, but Trent only licked faster. After  
a few more seconds she exploded onto Trent's face,  
letting out moans of pleasure from her orgasm. Trent  
licked off all the juices from his face, loving the taste  
of her.

"Zireca, you taste amazing down there my love", Trent  
complimented.

"Thanks, now let me please you my silver eyed demon.",  
Zireca said as she leaned Trent down on his back. Trent's  
wolfhood slid all the way out, excited about what was  
coming. Zireca leaned forward for one more quick kiss.  
Trent gladly accepted it and stuck his tongue inside her  
maw. They swished their tongues in each others mouth  
again and broke the kiss. Zireca glided her tongue down  
Trent's neck and stomach getting closer to his wolfhood.  
When she reached it she was amazed at how big he was, she  
got excited and stuck her tongue out. She started at the  
knot and slid her tongue up to the tip of his wolfhood,  
giving it a few licks. Trent moaned as he was pleasured  
in the best way he ever has. Zireca than took it half way  
into her maw, sucking and wrapping her tongue around it,  
enjoying the taste of him.

"Ohh, Zireca suck me harder, it feels so good", Trent  
moaned. She gladly did and sucked him harder, loving the  
thought of what she was doing. Then Zireca took the whole  
thing in, licking his entire wolfhood everywhere she  
could. Trent then pushed Zireca down on his wolfhood  
with his paws wanting her to give him a better  
experience. Zireca was taken by surprise and gagged a  
little, but didn't mind because she loved it in every  
way. He let go of her head and let her do as she pleased.  
Trent was getting closer to his climax, so he let Zireca  
know.

Zireca, I'm close, he managed to say as he moaned, but  
this only caused her to go faster. Using her tongue to  
lick while she sucked up everything with it, tasting and  
loving his pre cum. Then after a few more seconds he  
released his load into her maw and down her throat,  
causing her to gag. She swallowed it all Then took it out  
of her maw, licking her lips and gave Trent's wolfhood  
one last lick and a kiss on the tip. Trent got up on all  
fours and Zireca turned around, moved her tail out of the  
way, revealing her glistening slit. He then mounted her,  
aiming his fully erect wolfhood towards her opening.

"Okay Zireca, are you sure that your ready?", Trent asked  
making sure she knew that she wanted to do it.

"Yeah I'm ready. Take me", she said as she prepared  
herself for what was coming. Trent then slowly pushed in  
his member, past the hymen, taking her virginity. Zireca  
let out a soft moan of both pleasure and pain as he  
pushed in a little more.

"Does it hurt?"' Trent asked.

"A little, but I'll get used to it", she replied. "just  
go a little slow". So Trent then went out and slowly  
pushed back in, causing Zireca to moan in a perfect  
mixture of both pleasure and pain. Trent let out soft  
moans as well as he started to slowly pick up speed.  
Thrusting in and out of her tight pussy.

"Ah...", "feels so good, your so big", she cried in  
pleasure. Trent leaned on her so he could kiss her neck.  
Her pain now all the way gone, she leaned the front part  
of her body to the ground, giving Ian more easier access.  
He kept his speed up, thrusting harder and faster as he  
goes, also letting out soft moans. He was now pounding  
her as fast as he could with Zireca pushing back on his  
thrusts, both getting closer and closer to their climax  
with Trent's knot desperately trying to go in.

"Ah, Trent I'm gonna cum soon", she said as she was  
seconds away from her orgasm.

"So am I, just hold on a little longer", he said as he  
too was just moments away from his climax. Zireca could  
only hold on just a few more seconds until Trent put all  
his strength into his final thrust, pushing in his knot  
and came inside Zireca as he shot his seed into her womb.  
She moaned in intense pleasure as she then orgasmed all  
over Trent's wolfhood, but with his knot the liquids had  
no where to go, filling her up to the brim. She made one  
final, long moan as Trent threw himself into the tying  
position, and laid down to rest from everything he just  
did.

"So how was I?", Trent asked in an exhausting voice.  
"Very good." Zireca replied still panting after that mind  
blowing experience.

* * *

**end of lemon dont worry you havent missed any story line.**

A few hours later when its dawn Zireca wakes up Trent with a kiss. "Wake up my demon its time to prove your furosity in battle."  
Trent awakens as his eyes sharpen."Its time to shine." He said as he knows the plan to brutally exterminate the northern pack leader and mate so the northern pack will be lost without its leader and leaving only a pup to lead so they will fall into chaos.. Trent snarls as he takes off in the direction she said as she follows to watch the massacure of the pack leaders.

**Will Trent take out the northern pack leader as ordered**?  
**Will terix and rose ever stop loving eachother  
and will scaria reveal her self to terix and rose**

**Find out in my next chapter.**

**well every one i hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 5 will have the epic battle between trent and the northern pack so i hope you guys enjoy well this is terix the omega signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5 holy fuck

**Hello fellow pack members this is your favorite omega terix mate to rose welcome to a new chapter i hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

chapter 5 the battle of the legends of heaven and hell

As Terix slumbered an old memory walked into his dream. A memory of a female black wolf with red lining her ears paws and tail and a male silver wolf with black lining his paws ears and tail. It showed them smiling at two pups one pure black with a silver tipped tail. and the other is a silver with black tipped tail. and then it shows them all playing around.

* * *

start of dream

The silver pup tagged the black and red female as he takes off running as the black pup play wrestled with the silver and black male. "terix in his sleep mumbled" momma you cant catch me." as hes running a flash of light is seen as he focuses on it as he sees a black bird with silver tipped feathers. As hes running hes not paying attention as he trips over a branch and tumbles down the hill and crashing into the tree spraining all 4 of his paws and damaging himself fully as he yelps. As his mother gasps and runs to him and landing by him and picks him up. "sweetie are you alright?" puppy Terix answers. "Momma my paws they hurt alot (puts his paw on the ground and yelps in she notices his paws are sprained. sweetie it will be okay mommas here. sings him a lullaby.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town..

When she finishes puppy Terix is asleep as she puts him on her back and takes him home to the den as puppy Zireca runs up to her mother. "Momma what happened to bro bro.?" Ruby replies. "He hurt himself tumbling down a hill dont worry hes asleep sweetie." uses banana leaves and wraps them around his four paws like ace bandages.

* * *

end of dream

Trent and Zireca head to the north as trent releases short snarls with every step. As a voice shouts "Halt what purpose do you have here!?" Right before he finishes Trent already has his paws on the guards throat as he takes his other paw and uses his claws to rip out the guards eyes and shoves them down the guards throat causing him to choke as Trent smiles wickedly as he shoves his claw through the guards throat with one punch as blood spews out of the guards throat like a fountain as he dies as Trent is smiling wickedly as his paw is coated in blood as they keep going to the northern pack. Zireca feels a wierd fluctuation in her stomach as she groans. " Awh oh no it cant be." Trent looks at her with a questioning mark. "Whats wrong Reca?" "Zireca looks at him." Its nothing Trent lets keep going. "Trent goes back to focusing on the battle thats about to start. In the northern pack a silver wolf with red markings is pacing back and forth with his mate nervously. "Silver slow down before you wear a hole in our den you have the pups scared and nervous." said his mate  
Silver replies to his mate. "I'm sorry Galia and im sorry kids but I have this feeling something bad will happen soon. "Galia gasps. "what do you mean sweetie.

Silver looked down. "I don't know but i have a feeling my time is up i must go now. kisses her "Siya you must be strong as the new male head alpha. "siya hugs him. "Dont go daddy don't go." Silver smiles softly. "Ok Siya I'll stay."

*Trent walked on wondering if Reca was hiding something but he shook the thought from his mind telling himself that if something was wrong she would tell him. As they moved trents eyes went from their usual piercing silver color and become darker until they were a deep and bloody red the clouds darkened and Terix felt something hit his snout but it wasn't rain but it was a drop of blood showing a bad omen of some sort. Trent smirked at a guard and took one step and dissapered and then all of a sudden the guard screams as Trent paw gouges out from his chest followed by the now blood soaked demon wolf he licked his muzzle and smiled wickedly wanting more blood more chaos and more death all just to make Reca smile*Reca grinned at what hes doing as she winces in pain from another fluctuation as she puts a paw to her stomach and her eyes snap open. "Trent i need to tell you something."

Rose smells the blood rain drops. "huh babe wake up." Terix mumbles as he wakes up still groggy. "What izzit." "Look babe look this isn't good." She says starting to worry. *Being so far sucked into the fun of killing Trent runs off around the dens breaking in and ripping everyone to shreds he didnt care if it was a male femal or just a newborn pup he was so lost in his blood lust that the only thing he wanted was death and destruction until he heard a scream come from Reca he turned and saw Silver ontop of her his paw on her throat.* Silver grins. leave my pack alone or your pregnent mate dies.

*my eyes go from red to a deep black almost like an abyss and i Snarl*you get off of her now*he mumbled and his ears started to grow longer and sharper like horns and i growled louder my head getting really hazey with the amount of rage now in my soul and i snarl i said let her go now*my fangs grow out and i vanish again*

silver's eyes turn as he gabs him and slams him down. " i warned you leave my pack alone."

*looks. why its not right for the packs to be joined*snarls*if they would have never joined my fate would have been different ever hear of the great prophacy about one wolf who would change if the packs joined together*i spit out blood onto him*im not normal anymore gramps its your fault for joining the packs that i became a demon and not just any demon i am the legendary hound of hell i have cerberus inside of my soul and he wants to kill everything and everyone."

Silver looks at him as his eyes turn to a deep purple. the funny thing i know and how do you think i was able to catch you your not the only legendary hound around these parts. *i smirk and i sink into shadow and i stand next to Reca and i make the two other heads appear and i howl bringing everyone back*come Reca we are done here.

silver grins as he does a sign of respect for him. "later hound of the underworld." Reca gets up as she holds her stomach and follows him. i stop and look back*Silver it is destined we meet again but the prophacy states not as enemy's but allies so one day. *walks off* silver smiles as he walks back to his den.

**ok guys this is the end of chapter 5 i hope you enjoyed it my friend trent and my mate rose helped me do this chapter so give them credit.**


	6. Chapter 6 training and motherhood

chapter 6 the rise of an ancient power

hello every body its me terix and welcome to a new exciting chapter

In the night a loud howl is heard as theres a white wolf with black markings and battle scars all over is howling for a challenge to battle. Terix snaps awake. "Huh a battle challenge oh it is on." Terix says as he kisses rose as he takes off to the location. "About time you showed up Terix son of Ruby daughter of Sylva." The white wolf said. "How do you know who I am?" Terix asked snarling. "I am SIF the first wolf the savior of the packs. And I will teach you every thing you need to know to save your pack." SIF said proudly. Terix looks at him. "Fine then i will accept and become the savior of the packs."Terix said with proud triumph in his eyes.

Back at the den of Zireca and Trent. Zireca wakes up still soaking wet from her event from Trent and Silver fighting. as she feels the pups as she puts a paw on her swollen mamories as she releases a soft moan as she puts her other paw on her swollen stomach feeling the kicks as she giggles and sings a soft lullaby.

"I know my life will never be the same.  
And I haven't given you a name.  
But even though I haven't met you.  
I'll be there for you.

I still remember when your life was a dream.  
when I would sit up every night and pray to God he would bring.  
Just a tiny piece of heaven back into my life.  
Another reason just to smile another chance to feel alive.  
To wake up and to know I have a reason to live.  
And not complain about the struggles or regret what I did,  
But to move forward always keep my head up and look above.  
There's no reason to cry he muchos menus to give up.  
So you know my heart smiled when the line came up.  
I told your daddy right away and his face lit up.  
We couldn't wait to let thee whole wide world know your coming  
little boy would be so cute a little girl would be so stunning.

I know my life will never be the same.  
And I haven't given you a name.  
But even though I haven't met you.  
I'll be there for you.  
Your everything I never knew I'd want.  
Your still inside but I can feel the bond.  
But even though I haven't met you.  
I'll be there for you.

I always write about you so I wouldn't forget.  
And counted days until I found Out if you were really there.  
I made sure I never took anything that I shouldn't.  
And even held back the tears when you knew I was hurting.  
I just didn't want you to feel my heart ache.  
Having you inside and arguing makes no sense.  
So I'm tryin' and take it easy and I get too upset.  
When your daddy makes me mad I try to quickly forget.  
I day dreamed about you and now I'm writing this song.  
I just wanna let you know ahead of time so when I'm gone.  
You'll remember that I loved you no matter the time.  
Way before I even knew I had you inside My Baby.

I know my life will never be the same.  
And I haven't given you a name.  
But even though I haven't met you.  
I'll be there for you.  
Your everything I never knew I want.  
Your still inside but I can feel the bond.  
But even though I'd haven't met you.  
I'll be there for you.  
I'll be there overtime you need a hand.  
I'm your mother I'm your teacher I'm your friend.  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.  
Oh I'll be there for you.

I cant wait to set my eyes on you cutie I swear.  
Imagine if you look like your daddy gotta prepare.  
For all the girls and all the problems but ill always be there.  
And if your a little girl you will have two sisters who care.  
Your the apple of my eye and I haven't even met you.  
But I feel you already you know your something special.  
Just a couple more months until I have you around.  
Familia equals love and that's just what I found.  
I LOVE YOU.

I know my life will never be the same.  
And I haven't given you a name.  
But even though I haven't met you.  
I'll be there for you.  
Your everything I never knew I want.  
Your still inside but I can feel the bond.  
But even though I'd haven't met you.  
I'll be there for you."

After she finished singing her eyes felt really drowzee now that the babies stopped kicking. "time for some sleep my little ones." she said finally drifting off into a slumber meant for a becoming mother.

Terix's POV

As i am breathing heavily. Cuts all over my body from the intense training from my great wolf teacher. As I remembered who i was fighting for as these strange markings appear on my body. As my body fills with this great strength as my eyes become a demonic blue mixed with green. As I take off facing SIF in claw to claw combat. As he starts smiling as the markings glow. My body build changes becoming more muscular as my speed increases 10 fold as i move. There is nothing but a blur, like I'm moving at the speed of super sonic as i clash with my teacher, as a huge shock wave surrounds us as hes there smiling. "Well done Terix son of Ruby daughter of Sylva you are ready to save the packs."

I look at him as i smile. "I'm ready to save the packs and stop SET!

**So what did you guys think of this chapter i hope you liked it this was hell for me to write as i was coming up with something and i had a hell of a time doing this with writers block so i hope you guys enjoyed it as i will be going camping for awhile in jasper park with my friend cloe. and even though i pissed her off thanks to my dear friends luna trent my sister reca and karra. and the writers of glorious fanfics ive read to give me inspiration the pack cutest omega lost and forever damned and deviantmind1.**

_** This is terix the omega signing off.**_


	7. Chapter 7 SET

**hello every body its your favorite wolf Terix bringing you an exciting chapter 7 but before you read i have to thank my beautiful mates cloe and Rose for they helped inspire me to write this chapter ive been having troubles because of my job and everything but its ready and here it is and best thing no more writers block.**

**chapter 7 the rise of SETS EVIL Plan**

SIFS pov

As I am training the savior of the packs Terix I see the markings appear on his back as i smile seeing his transformation his legs and body growing more muscular his eyes turning to a greenish blue his fur growing longer his fangs growing sharper and his claws becoming deadlier as he moves all that's left is a silver blur. "Well done Terix your now the savior of the packs". At the same time I finish my sentence my daughter hops down. "Oh as savior of the packs your entitled to have two mates one is my daughter the other is your mate Rose." Terix looks and says with his eyes bugging out. "Ok how is Rose going to this one. Well comon miss uhhh whats your name.?" My daughter looks at him smiling as she says with great passion. "I am Cloe daughter of SIF, and now the second mate to Terix."

Terix's POV

As I hear Cloe say that i hold a paw up. "Uh okay then but lets first get to know each other and talk to my mate Rose as well ok.?" Cloe shakes her head in agreement."Okay Terix. Lets go." They both nod as they take off. As we are running through the Jasper park woods as Cloe speaks. "Uh Terix what will your mate say knowing about this.?" My eyes go wide as i think about what she'll do. "I say we speak to her hypothetically."

SET'S POV

As i walk through the woods ruthlessly killing each wolf I see as I sense a  
strong aura coming from the north east as I speak in a demonic tone. "Ah the  
savior of the packs has risen. This will be my strongest challenge yet. Decay,  
Detaro, Fang, Fenrir, and Desolith. My sons and daughters prepare to cause  
chaos among the wolves Decay your a womb eater take out the pregnant females.  
Fenrir take out all who stand in your way. Detaro. watch Decays back. Fang  
Desolith take out the beta's go now." All 5 kids snarl as they take off to do  
their assignments.

Fina's POV

As I awaken the next morning I walk out of my den to be greeted by Kate and  
Lilly. "Hello whats going on?" I ask drowsilee. Kate is the one to pipe up  
first. "We were wondering if you'd like to come hang out with us seeing as our  
Mates are out for a while." I look at them in surprise as I speak slowly  
waking up. "Sure sounds like fun but can we get some breakfast so I can wake  
up.?" Lilly answered me in a happy go lucky tone her beautiful white fur and  
gorgeous purple eyes staring into my light blue eyes and unkept grayish white  
fur. "Of course follow us to the feeding grounds Fina." I snap awake being happy that the two daughters of Eve were wanting to hang out with me. So I follow them to the feeding grounds seeing that there was one caribou left with a male wolf about the same age as me eating there as i walk up and starts feeding beside him. After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Hello i am Drake may i ask your name.?" I look at him as his fur is as black as midnight with blonde stripes, his eyes the same color as the icy cold ocean. I speak shyly to Drake. "Uh uh uh I'm Fina nice to meet you Drake. Would you like to come hang out with me Lilly and Kate. ?" Drake replies in a voice thats just as gorgeous as his features. "Sure it sounds like fun Fina." I look at him knowing this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Scene break.

Rose awakens as its morning and looks for her mate as she sees her mate talking to a silver and purple female as I walk out calling them inside wanting to talk to them. "Terix who is this.?" Cloe looks at her and stays silent. "This is Cloe daughter of SIF. and well The second mate to the savior of the packs." Rose looks at terix in disbelief. "And who is this supposed savior of the packs Terix and what happened to speaks up in a low voice to where only that they can hear. "Well it appears I am the savior of the packs and I was trained by the ancient great wolf of legend SIF. He said that as savior of the packs I am entitled to two mates one of them must be Cloe he said." Rose replies mawling it over in her head. "Ok Ill give it a chance but if she tries to double cross I will kill her." Terix looks at her eyes bugging out. "So your not mad about there being a second mate to me.? Wow I underestimated you your greater then I thought. why don't you and Cloe get to know each other I'll take a group with me and get us some breakfast." Rose and Cloe nod to him and speak in sync. "Ok good luck Terix." Terix nods to them and takes off calling a group consisting of Claw, Angel, and Haruto as we take off to the hunting ground as were hunting caribou i hear a blood curdling scream from a female wolf as my ears twitch, as i run towards the scream to discover the corpse of one of our pregnant female with her neck slit her opera house stretched like she gave birth but gushing blood instead and her stomach slashed open as im standing there in disbelief as my stomach churns over as im about to be sick as i call angel and the rest of my group as they get here and all have the same reaction as me. What happened to her...

Back to Fina and Drake Kate and Lilly.

As we finish eating we look up me and drake look at each other as we look to the alphas. "So what now.?" Kate and Lilly giggle as they reply in sync. "Well you two we're all going swimming since its such a hot day out this will help cool us off from this sun beating on our backs ok." Drake and I smile as we think of the same thing us having fun getting to know each other so we can bond. "Ok your on lead the way." Me and Drake reply as we look at each other and wink as we come up with a funny prank to us on Kate and Lilly. 30 minutes of walking later Me and drake got to fully know each other as were walking pressed up against each other tails curled around one another. As we see the two alpha sitting on a rock we crawl up and pushes them into the water making the squeal as me and drake start giggling as we paw each other as were smiling as were not expecting it Eve throws us in as she jumps in as all 5 of us are swimming in the water splashing each other having a hell of a time playing laughing and bonding as Eve speaks us. "Fina These past few days of thinking has got me to set up this little get together as i have to say Welcome your part of the eastern pack then den you have you can keep as its your new home if you have any problems at all just come get me or my daughters or your best friend Drake and well help you." Fina looks at them smiling before replying as she nuzzles Drake. "Thank you Eve I will accept your offer of one condition if i can have drake live with me." Drake looks at Fina. "I'll do it because i love you Fina." Eve looks at them with concern. Ok Ill allow it but your going to be living in drakes den so his father Candu and Sara can watch over you two because your still young." Fina nods to the head alpha. "Yes mam thank you." Fina says nuzzling drake as he smiles. Eve looks at them and smiles. Your very welcome but you wont be an omega this time your a delta its a rank better then omega and you have a bit more privileges." Fina hugs Eve saying. "Thanks Eve your the greatest." At those words Eve smiled widely and pets Finas head with her paw.

**ok guys thats all she wrote for this chapter and a few disclaimers the original idea of the womb eater belongs to some one else but i thought it would be a nice touch to have her in as sets daughter the original alpha and omega cast are not mine i only own the ocs and comment telling me what i should improve on there is also a poll that needs a vote oh note to self this took till 6:17 in the morning to write this on friday so i hope you guys and girls enjoy it i hope you enjoy it. well this is terix the omega signing off :)**


End file.
